Hostage
by cjkcjkjust14now14
Summary: This is just an idea I had, Sam/Dylan throughout. When there is a masssive emergency in the Department, how will everyone cope?How will Sam and Dylan cope? PLEASE READ! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APART FROM THE BAD GUYS AND APART FROM THIS PARTICULAR STORYLINE I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

HEY, I WAS A BIT BORED SO I JUST DECIDED TO WRITE THIS, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE OTHERWISE I STRUGGLE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I SHOULD.I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

"Sam, we have a serious injury, queried stab wounds to the chest and abdomen coming in, are you ok with taking the lead?" Mr. Jordan asked Sam, he would have taken it himself had he not been busy and felt that she was more than capable.

"Yes" Sam answered, the picture of confidence, excitement and anticipation.

"Good" Mr Jordan smiled, he liked eagerness and that was just what Sam was radiating.

Finally, thought Sam, something interesting. It had most definitely been a slow couple of weeks and there was no doubt about it, she was getting bored.

Putting on her hospital issue latex gloves, Sam waited at the doors to the hospital and waited.

"Right then, here we have Ben, he is a 19 year old male, 4 stab wounds, 2 to the abdomen , one to the chest and one to the upper arm. They appeared to have missed all of the major organs and we have controlled the blood loss..." Dixie shouted as they busted through the door and then she continued to give Sam all of the technical details.

"Right then Ben, my name is Sam and I'm going to be looking after you today" Sam introduced herself while subconsciously assessing the patient's condition. It didn't seem that bad.

"No, you have got to let me go, please let me go- they are going to come and get me, help me , please let me go..." begged the patient, obviously very distressed as they transferred him onto the bed.

"Just calm down ok, we won't let anybody hurt you, you're safe here" Sam said, empathising with the young man, she knew how it was to be terrified, which he obviously was. She hoped that he was just delirious due to blood loss, but she had a bad feeling about this, and someone must have stabbed him, that doesn't tent to happen for no reason.

"Thanks you two, good work" Sam acknowledged Dixie and Jeff as they proceeded to exit Resus.

Then, as they opened the door and were about to leave Dixie turned around.

"Erm, shall we inform security?" Dixie asked Sam, indicating towards the patient." The police are obviously on their way as it is a stabbing, but you know, just in case"

"Yes please" Sam replied, she really was fond of those two paramedics she thought as Jeff said "goodbye princess" and winked and then walked out.

The team, consisting of Scarlett, Tess, Linda and Sam worked together faultlessly as they battled to save the young man's life. Although it soon became apparent that perhaps the man's life wasn't in that much danger- he had been very lucky, but he still had to go into surgery to get his wounds stitched up.

Now it was just a waiting game, they were waiting to get the all clear to take him up to surgery; but as always it wasn't as easy as that- it was a busy day and the surgeons were dragging their heels. So they were just monitoring and making sure he was stable. He was a lot quieter now, morphine tends to do that to a person thought Sam with a smile, but then her smile was interrupted by the Resus doors bursting open.

At first Sam just thought it was a rather angry/clumsy surgeon, but looking at the two men that had just entered. They weren't surgeons.

Well, Sam didn't know any that dressed in oversized hoodies and tracksuit bottoms. Well not on shift anyway.

"Excuse me!" Tess said notably annoyed "could you step outside please."

However Sam had not said a word, she had quickly realised that these were not well wishers, and she could see the glistening of a blade in one of their pockets.

She flinched when he two men walked towards them in unison, yelling expletives as they walked.

Sam was scared, but she had to protect her patient and so she walked towards them, focussing on the one who was making a beeline for Tess,

"Excuse me, but you have already been asked to leave" Sam said sternly, acting much more confidently than she was.

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN!" yelled the man as he pushed his face into the young doctor's face.

"Erm, excuse me" said Tess again.

"Ok" Sam said

"Sam, no" Tess ordered Sam; she didn't want this getting out of hand.

"No, no if he's deaf then I guess I should repeat it" Sam said, much to the displeasure of everybody in the room. This could get ugly.

"Please will you-" Sam managed but was cut off when she was slapped across the cheek with a deafening crack, Tess, Lloyd and Scarlett all gasped.

But not one to be intimidated Sam launched herself at the man, wanting revenge and seeing red.

However he had the advantage, he was armed, obviously proficient in martial arts and was much larger. No amount of army self defence training was going to help her.

With one incredibly efficient right hook/uppercut combo he had knocked her unconscious sending her sprawling to the floor.

Lloyd had lurched forward, trying to restrain the man, but a glimpse of the knife he had pulled from his pocket had cause Scarlett to pull him back.

"No" she had said, clearly terrified.

The fear in her voice and common sense caused Lloyd to stop, and go and hold Scarlett.

Tess had gone to help Sam, who was laid unconscious in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position in the centre of Resus.

The man gave a look to Tess that simply said 'don't go there'. Tess desperately wanted to help Sam, but she knew that her getting hurt wouldn't help anyone. So she just stopped and stared at the now stricken doctor, wanting to help, even if it was just to put her in the recovery position.

In all of the commotion, the patient had been forgotten, he just sat there obviously scared out of his mind. Every so often he was changing the direction of his gaze between the attackers and his doctor.

It was deadly silent apart from the erratic beeping coming from the various machines attached to the patient, obviously due his panic.

Tess was situated further away from the perpetrators than everybody else. Situated behind the patients bed, stood there and now stroking the back of his hand; trying to soothe him. At least she could try to do something, she thought.

Scarlett and Lloyd were stood the other side of the patient, with Scarlett clinging too Lloyd as if her life depended on it, which at this point, for all she knew. It could.

Sam was closest to them, they were stood over her and laughing, both now had knives at the ready, and one had dried blood coating his, confirming their fears that he was the one who had originally stabbed the patient.

Tess and her fellow nurses were very concerned about Sam, it didn't look good and they were desperate to help her. However.

As they had witnessed their obvious brutality, nobody wanted to aggravate them, they were just stood in silence wondering why nobody had noticed what was happening yet, and hoping. Hoping that Sam and the patient would be alright, hoping that this would all end and hoping that everything was going to be fine.

They just stood there alone.

That was until someone walked through the doors; oblivious to what was happening.

It was Dylan.

Please review, if I get a good response I should update more often than daily.I might even get another up tonight:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is, it's a bit rushed but I really wanted to put it up. Thankyou to all thse who have reviewed and PM'ed me- you know who you are ;)PLEASE REVIEW, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

"Right well, sorry bu-" started Dylan, not noticing what was going on because he was reading from a piece of paper, stopping when he looked up, sensing and then seeing that something strange was going on.

The first thing he noticed was Tess, she was comforting a patient, which was very Tess like, but then something else caught his eye...

It was a figure on the floor.

It was Sam.

He just looked, and then stared; she was lying in a very unnatural position, and she was unconscious. He could feel his heart beat speed up, and he had a moment of tunnel vision, all he could see was Sam. His Sam; and she needed his help. She was all he could focus on, all he could think about- like the first time they met.

He just looked up, and saw that 6 people were looking at him, 3 that he recognised, 3 that he didn't. He just didn't know what to say, what to do or even what was happening.

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it as he decided against it, then opened it before closing it yet again. Looking suspiciously like a fish.

"You a doctor?" asked the man that had hit Sam, with unbelievable confidence, seemingly unfazed by the latest arrival who seemed to be his latest "hostage".

"Erm, I believe so, yes" replied Dylan who looked like he thought he was in a nightmare. Had the others been more observant, they would have noticed him pinch his thigh with his free hand, that wasn't holding the paper.

To his horror, he felt it and didn't wake up.

"What's what the hell is going on in here?"He asked

"Shut your mouth and go and stand with that old bird over there" replied one of the men, pointing over towards Tess. Angering all of the staff with his obvious, complete lack of respect.

For once in his life, Dylan did as he was told without argument, walking towards Tess, his eyes constantly looking around suspiciously, in a manner that would have been comical had the situation not been so serious.

He had to walk right past Sam, practically stepping right over her. He just stared at her; she was definitely out cold, with a single trickle of blood coming from a gash just above her right eye. The eye was already beginning to bruise and swell. Then his attention drifted to her lip, which was also swollen and coated with dried blood.

"yo, doctor man walk faster" shouted one of the men, which got a childish chuckle of admiration from his co-worker.

Dylan was soon stood next to Tess, who looked at him desperately, almost helplessly.

"What the hell happened?"Dylan muttered to Tess.

"They are after the patient, he hit Sam, she's been like that for a couple of minutes now" Tess replied, trying to hide the fact that she was talking as to not aggravate anyone.

Dylan just nodded, and mentally kicked himself for not being here, then he got angry, angry with himself and angry at Sam, he knew that she must have done something to annoy them, no matter how much danger she would put herself in. She just couldn't help herself.

Then he felt guilty, guilty for being angry at her, she was just lying there, helpless. But she shouldn't be helpless, because he should have been there to help here. For God's sake, she can defend him, but he can't defend her. She had managed to be in the right place against Keith, but where was he when she needed help? That's right, nowhere to be seen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO!" Scarlett shouted, losing it, wriggling within Lloyd's arms, causing him to tighten his grip on her to try and comfort and protect her.

I t seemed that the men didn't actually know as they looked at each other.

"We're gunna finish what we started, and kill that coward and grass over there" said the one with the bloodied knife and who had also attacked Sam. The "ringleader" if you like.

"No you're not mate, so why don't you two just calm down, put the knives away and we can talk about this" Lloyd said, obviously gaining confidence from Scarlett.

The "follower" of the two men started to look a little convinced, and looked towards the ringleader for guidance.

"SHUT UP!" shouted the blatantly confused ringleader, not liking Lloyd's attempts at being a hostage negotiator.

"This wasn't part of the plan" said the follower "we were supposed to be in, kill him, then straight back out, with nobody any the wiser, now we have like hostages an stuff." He continued to ramble, seemingly to anybody that would listen.

"Ok, well, let us see too Dr Nicholls or you will be in a lot of trouble" Dylan said, trying to get help for Sam; but also managing to be rather patronising in the process.

"You threatening me?" asked the ringleader, in an ironically threatening manner.

"No, I am merely pointing out that if you attack innocent people, and then refuse to allow people to help them, you will be in a lot of trouble." Dylan said, as he began striding towards Sam.

The two men raised their knives "get back right now!" the ringleader shouted.

"Or what, you're going to stab me?" Dylan said, he was bluffing now, and he was scared but he had to do something he had to help Sam. His Sam, the only woman he had ever loved.

"Ye"

"I know you won't because you don't want to get in that much trouble" He continued, still bluffing. He was no mental health worker and didn't know what this insane man was thinking, and why he was thinking it, frankly he didn't care. He had to help Sam, and this patronising question asking thing was risky and most likely pointless but it was worth a try.

"Come on mate, don't make this any worse than it needs to be, let us help Sam and then we will try and help you. You have been in here for what, like 6 minutes? Somebody is going to notice soon, somebody will know that there is something wrong, armed police will be here before you know it; do you want to die?"

Lloyd's speech clearly had a profound effect on everybody- mainly because they realised that it had only been about 5 minutes since this had started, it felt like hours. They all wondered how so much could happen in such a short space of time. It also worried them; it could be a while before anyone noticed something was wrong.

However the bit about time wasn't the only part of the speech that affected people, the bit about dying had clearly shaken up the two men and they were beginning to look nervous.

The leader of the men then decided to use knowledge he had from the movies, and he started to actually "try" to use his brain.

"Right then, you two, get stuff and put it in front of the doors to stop people coming in" The leader said to Lloyd and Scarlett, trying to make them produce a barricade.

They quickly scurried off with the aim of doing as they were told, grabbing random pieces of equipment and pushing then in front of the double doors.

"You two can help her, but no funny stuff" he told Dylan and Tess through quoting some movies he had seen. It really was obvious that they didn't know what they were doing. The two of them had come into Resus with the intention of killing the patient, who they had barely acknowledged and seemed to have forgotten about now, but instead had attacked a doctor and now they seemed to have started preparations for a standoff with the police!

Dylan wasted no time in going to Sam, quickly followed by Tess.

"Sam, Sam can you hear me?" Dylan said- emotion rich in his voice as he gently lifted her head into his hands and held her. Being careful with her neck because nobody knew what else was wrong with her. What that monster had done.

"Sam?" he repeated desperately.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

To his enormous relief, her eye lids began to flutter open, and she just gazed up at him; however it was not the romantic moment that it should have been, as Sam didn't appear to have a clue what was going on. Her face was a picture of confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked in a befuddled manner, squinting through a combination of blurry vision and one hell of a headache. She could remember roughly what had happened, but as far as she could recall, he was not there originally; she was scared, she thought that she must be insane or something.

"I came to give you a message from theatre" Dylan said "but I came in here and found you like this, and they wouldn't let me leave, so...hello" he added, being his usual outlandish self.

The situation in Resus was particularly peculiar, Scarlett and Lloyd were constructing a barricade, and the two attackers were just stood there watching Tess and Dylan- who were kneeling next to the still horizontal Sam. They were not even paying any attention to the man they had come for originally, who was just laid there , looking terrified .Had anybody been paying attention and not had their backs to the doors, they would have noticed a security worker walking past, and briefly looking inside. However the security wasn't very good, this particular officer had other things on his mind and did not want to be there, so he just quickly glanced and didn't notice anything was wrong, somehow he didn't notice the makeshift barricade or the predicament of the staff. After all he was just supposed to make sure that there was no disturbance in Resus, which there did not seem to be.

"Do you have any pain in your neck?" He asked Sam.

"Erm, no" Sam said, still confused

"Well, better safe than sorry I guess" Dylan said "could you please support her neck for me?" he asked Tess. To which he got a nod from Tess, who then leaned in and held her neck steady gently.

"Tess, can you please explain the nature of her injury?" Dylan asked, wanting to know exactly where, how hard and in what manner Sam had been hit- facts like that could be imperative in the successful treatment of a head injury.

"Well he hit her on-"Tess began before Sam butted in.

"I can talk for myself you know, let's just say he has one hell of a right hook, uppercut combo."

"Ha, thanks babe" the guy that hit her said, obviously flattered and taking the opportunity to brag to his little friend "I box" he added with a self satisfied smile and nod, obviously feeling the need to elaborate. How he could be so calm in such a situation amazed everybody, even his accomplice who looked more than a little tense.

This news did not please Dylan, she had been hit twice, so there was even more chance of damage to the brain, and the fact that he had obviously had experience and had successfully knocked her out, meant that he must have used a lot of force. He was worried because she had been out for 5 minutes, that meant this was a serious head injury, and he couldn't help but worry that if something bad should happen, she would not get the help in which she would be in desperate need, because they were trapped in here and he couldn't see them letting her out for any reason.

Snapping out of his thinking, he continued to try and treat Sam and keep positive.

"Come on then" Dylan said as he reached under her legs and around her back, clearly with the intention of carrying her to the nearest bed.

"Oh no you don't! Hey, you move me and you're in big trouble" Sam threatened - which secretly pleased Dylan because she was acting like her usual self.

"Would you like to stay on the floor? I have to check you out; you have had a nasty bump on the head, so stop moaning constantly!" Dylan said- his words forceful but his tone and expression showing he was instead being caring.

"I can walk" Sam retaliated defiantly, although she was not being entirely truthful, she still felt a bit fuzzy and she felt very unsafe. After all she had just been unconscious, and waking up was never pleasant, especially when you got a huge surprise.

"Hey, you dare touch me and I will file assault char-" Sam ranted, eventually giving up when she felt herself being lifted.

Kicking her legs Sam said "put me down!"

"Do you want me to drop you?" Dylan asked firmly, walking towards the nearest bed.

She eventually conceded and tucked her head as close to his chest as she could. She could smell his smell and hear his heartbeat.

She wasn't going to admit it, but she liked it- she really did; although she couldn't show any weakness, especially in front of him.

She was upset when they eventually reached the bed and he ever so gently laid her down on it, before switching into doctor mode.

Reaching, into the front pocket on his shirt, he pulled out his pen torch and carefully proceeded to lift her eyelids and check her pupil dilation.

"Sam, this isn't going to work if you keep rolling your eyes" Dylan sighed

"Fine" Sam said, and kept still. She was trying to put on a front that she didn't care, but she did. This was just such a surreal situation to be in. She had actually been knocked out, then come round to find Dylan. And now she was trapped in here with him- and some psychopaths, who obviously didn't like her; but she was certain would get on just fine with Dylan they were most likely on the same wavelength as him.

Much to the relief of Dylan and Tess, her pupils were dilating equally, which was a good sign but that still didn't mean there was nothing wrong.

Sam hated this; this was being prodded and poked by Tess, who was checking her blood pressure and so on. She hated being the centre of attention, and that was definitely what she was now. She was being occasionally glanced at worriedly by Scarlett and Lloyd who were still pushing things in front of the doors. The attackers were looking at her, as were Tess and Dylan. Even the patient was!

Dylan was really annoying Sam now, he was trying to establish her GCS and to do this he had to ask her a range of stupid questions.

"What is your name?"

"Which one?"

"What on earth do you mean?" Dylan sighed impatiently .

"Well, let's see then I have: Samantha Nicholls, Samantha Keogh, Dr Nicholls and Major Nicholls are just some of my favourites, although I also have..."

"Ok ok, fine- I get the point" He said, accepting that she knew her name.

He then proceeded to ask her other questions, for which she also provided equally witty answers.

Luckily she had still answered them all correctly.

Sam had put up with Tess' constant poking, but drew the line at her trying to attach various machines to her, and then an oxygen mask!

"No, I am fine, please just leave me alone" Sam said, sounding angry, which she then felt guilty about: it wasn't Tess' fault.

"Sam" Dylan warned, as if she was a child.

"Oh come on! I am in no need of any of this, just leave me alone, I am not a child" she sulked

"Now you really are acting like a child" he replied

Sam just sighed, and nodded at Tess when she looked questionably at her, her eyes asking-is it ok if I do this?

"Look Sam, we are only trying to help and whereas I do understand that this situation is somewhat surreal, we are medical professionals and so it is our job to help the injured, which is exactly what we are doing." He explained, being unusually compassionate.

"I am not injured" she insisted, although she knew it was a lie." Why don't you help Ben?"

"Ben?" Dylan asked, worried that she was disorientated.

"The young patient over there, who we were treating, before we were so RUDELY interrupted." Tess informed him, with emphasis on the word rudely, as she glared at the two men, who she obviously didn't like.

"Oh" was all he said, he had to admit it- he had been so focused on Sam that he had hardly noticed anything else, but he was comforted and forgave himself when a quick glance at the patient and his vitals showed he was fine, if a little tachycardic, but hey- he reckoned everybody in the room must be.

"Ok, then if you are not injured, what would you do if a young female came in here and said that she had been hit twice in the head and then been unconscious for around 5 minutes?" Dylan asked, hoping to get her to see sense by appealing to her professionalism.

Sam said nothing, just squirmed in the bed, obviously uncomfortable at the attention.

However, she was not uncomfortable for long, as various machines began to make horrible noises, and the attention was shifted from her to Ben , who was now fitting.

**PLEASE REVIEW! X I am sorry about this particular chapter,I just couldnt get it right.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan and Tess began running to the patient, while both Lloyd and Scarlett tried to do the same thing but were stopped by the younger of their captives, who ushered them to sit down behind one of the beds -which they hastily did due to his holding of a knife. Sam tried to get up to help, but had to accept defeat as her head spun, causing her to remain perched on the end of the trolley, luckily for her nobody noticed. Both Tess and Dylan were preoccupied by the fitting patient discussing whether he had a head injury they didn't know about while , their training kicking in instantly, just as they reached the patient however; their attention was diverted as they heard a bang at the Resus' doors. Stood there were both Nick and Zoe, who were obviously confused and oblivious to the seriousness of the situation, as they tried to push their way through the barricade. Their ideas about what was going on were obviously verging more towards a prank or a family disagreement rather than a tense and life threatening hostage situation.

Both the hostage takers didn't look dissimilar to rabbits caught in headlights, their eyes nervously darting between the chaos of the patient whom Sam had also managed to get to and step into doctor mode, working as an efficient team with her colleagues, and the current break-in attempt.

They knew it was finished; the two people trying to brake in would soon raise the alarm. With their combined IQ of around 80, they were motioning to each other with angry actions that seemed to suggest killing the patient and taking in the two further hostages before more people could notice, after all, they came to finish off Ben.

The bigger of the two nodded his head towards the patient, who had since stabilised and stopped fitting , and pointed the knife toward him, the man cowered away, obviously terrified and Dylan decided to try his hand at hostage negotiation.

"Hey, let's not do anything rash" He said calmly, getting distracted midway by the fact that Sam was stood across from him, when she should have been on the trolley, giving her a stern and disapproving look, he returned his attention to their captive.

"Shut up, unless you want to be filleted" he replied, his fear and apprehension turning into blind anger in a second.

"Well, despite my displeasure at that very idea, I must warn you that there are now about 5 security guards trying to push their way in here, and despite my two colleagues over there's excellent barricade building skills, I can't see it holding for more that what?... 2 minutes?"He said in a patronising manner, alerting all in the room to the people trying to get in while they continued to work on stabilising the patient.

"So?" he replied, clearly rattled.

"Well, what are you going to do then?"

No response came from either of the two men.

"I've got an idea, let this patient and Dr Nicholls go and start making your demands" Dylan ordered

The hostage taker had obviously lost his bottle and was being persuaded by Dylan's calming voice, "ok, but I want two more hostages, and I've not finished with that doctor woman yet"

The last comment caused Dylan to gulp audibly, he believed for a moment there that he had removed Sam from danger but obviously not.

Just at that very moment the doors burst open, and Nick stood there flanked by Zoë and a few security guards who obviously didn't know what to do, he looked perplexed and a little exhausted, he had just being trying to push the door open for minutes!

"What's going on here?" he questioned, in a voice that demanded respect and radiated authority, while taking in the scene before- him he could of sworn Lloyd and Scarlett were in here but he couldn't see them.

The leader of the hostage takers started talking, obviously trying to seem confident yet failing miserably "stay there!" he shouted, grabbing a pale Sam who didn't look like she was entirely sure what was going on, the sudden movement almost causing her to vomit.

"Sam?!" Mr Jordan said desperately, he hadn't noticed her poor state of health while scanning the room and it alarmed him -she had fresh blood streaming down her face and dripping onto the previously clean part of the polished .Not to mention her hideously bruised eye and swollen lip.

It was obvious that there was something wrong with Sam as in addition to her physical injuries, she was lacking in her usual fiery determination and not fighting being held, just surrendering and looking disorientated.

"What d you want asked Mr Jordan. Trying to get control over the situation.

"You have two minutes to get all of those guys out of here, and take him" he said, motioning toward Ben.

"Or what?"

"This doctor gets it, take him now! And you two can stay" he said, indicating toward a confused looking Zoë and defiant nick.

"Ok, take him and find Doctor Lyons" Nick told the security guards before stepping in alongside Zoë and allowing the patient being wheeled away while closing the door behind them.

He hated being pushed into things, and he doubt his decision, the hostage takers seemed unsure and jumpy , and now he was here at least he could help, although he hated bringing Zoe into this and not getting Sam out.

As he moved further into the room he noticed Lloyd and Scarlett hugging up against the wall, Scarlett's tear stained face the picture of terror. Elsewhere in the corner of the room was a redundant and awkward looking Dylan stood with Tess who looked furious. The 2 hostage takers stood near the door, evidently looking out of the window, evaluating the situation. Forgotten was Sam, who was up against the wall, obviously looking for support and swaying dangerously.

"Sam!" Zoe said, obviously the first to notice.

Just as everyone turned to face her, she vomited all over the floor and continued to sway. Dylan rushed towards her, grabbing her hips to support her while cursing himself for not keeping an eye on her and near enough forgetting about her!

Both Mr Jordan and Zoë were there in a flash, seeing she was in a bad way and asking no questions, Mr. Jordan just picked Sam up and placed her on the bed she had previously been occupying- worryingly he made no arguments, in fact did nothing, just hung limply and stared emptily. It was as if he wasn't there.


End file.
